Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a vehicle which has a drive unit, a driving-data determination unit, a consumer set and a power management unit that is provided for managing the consumer set, wherein the driving-data determination unit identifies driving curve data and the drive unit is controlled on the basis of the driving curve data.
In the case of motor-driven vehicles, it is normal practice to strive for minimal energy consumption. So-called driver assistance systems, which output driving recommendations for the vehicle driver, have already been proposed for this purpose. For the purpose of generating these recommendations, for example, so-called driving curves are determined, said driving curves being the result of an optimization of the energy consumption of the drive unit under predetermined framework conditions in respect of a route section profile and a travel time.
With regard to the energy consumption of subsidiary consumer units, this is usually managed by a power management unit (also referred to as “on-board network management”).